Lemon Requests
by NFS LOVER
Summary: Just PM me about a certain lemon you'd like and I'll add it to this. Chapter 1: Heat Induced.
1. Heat Induced

**A/N: This was a request. The premise is when Kate and Humphrey were shot with tranquilizers, only Kate was also shot with a heat-inducing drug. I can be taking more requests with any pairings in this story. **

"H-Humphrey ... p-please st-stop" Kate moaned. They had to continue on their way back to Jasper. They couldn't do this now. They had been able to hold out this long. She didn't even know she was in an enticing position. All she had done was lower her front to get a drink of water from the pond. She didn't know she had moved her tail to the side, revealing her moist pink lips and butt hole; open to the wind to carry her ripe pheromones to Humphrey's nose. He had been standing right behind her and was looking at nothing but her ripe rump that was poised in the air while she drank in an attempt to cool down. His member had been itching to come out of its sheath as they traveled that night as he walked behind her; eyes never leaving her glowing butt. How he had had fantasies about mounting that glorious rump and fucking her till her mind was in a daze.

That's what his mind was in for the past ten hours when they were deposited in Idaho. It was unfortunate that they had been tranquilized and relocated to another park, but Kate had been hit with two tranquilizers in her butt. The first one was the heat-inducing drug and the second was the tranquilizer. It was a way for the rangers to make sure that the wolves would get to work as soon as they released them.

In fact, just a few minutes of being released did Kate feel a burning sensation in her crotch area. Humphrey could almost make out the smell immediately. He had smelled females in heat before. He knew the scent. Kate refused to believe that she was in heat, since it wasn't the season yet. But with some convincing, she decided to find out. After threatening him to not tell anyone, she turned her butt to him and lifted her tail high up, revealing what no male had ever seen before. Remarkably, Humphrey still stayed on his mission and inched closer to smell her entrance to make sure. She could feel his breaths on her pink folds and she almost pushed back against him to feel his tongue inside her. He even brought his tongue out to have an experimental lick but decided against it and pulled back. He confirmed that she was in heat. They had come to the conclusion that they were relocated to repopulate.

But with Kate being Kate, she still said that they would move ahead and try and find a way to Jasper. So she spend the rest of the day walking with an itching feeling in her crotch and Humphrey trailing behind her, right in the path of delicious pheromones, tempting him to just mount her and fuck her. But he couldn't do that. For one, she would kill him and two, she was his best friend after all.

But their resilience had taken a toll on them. By night time, Kate could only think of how to get rid of that itch ... and she knew it involved a long, thick piece of flesh entering her. And the only source of that was a handsome omega behind her.

'No' she thought. 'Stop thinking about that. He's an Omega, and you're an Alpha ... It doesn't matter how big his cock is ... or it being inside me... or him mounting my butt and...' her thoughts trailed off. She could feel it getting itchier the more she thought about his cock. Her mouth was getting dry. She needed something to drink. The cool air of the night wasn't even helping her cool down.

"Let's stop for a drink" she said or breathed. Humphrey could sense the lust in her voice. There was a small pond close by to which Kate made a B-line for. When she reached the water's edge she lowered her front and began lapping up water, unknowingly leaving her butt in the air, tail aside and revealing her already moist pink lips and puckered butt hole, both begging for something to be shoved in them.

Humphrey watched her drink ... not even. He was right behind her, watching the incredibly subtle movements of her butt as she lapped up water. He couldn't hold his cock in anymore and let it come out into the world. His breathing increased as he watched her butt move a bit forward and backward, as if inviting him to come and have it. He had controlled himself for the whole day. He couldn't break now. He just couldn't. But he found himself moving forward until he was just inches in front of her pussy, her scent ten fold from what it was earlier in the day. He saw what looked like a small drop of sweet smelling fluid run down one of her folds and was hanging right at the bottom. He had to know how it tasted. So he took a leap of faith.

He placed his paws on either side of her butt and plunged his tongue into her cavern.

Kate heard the steps coming closer to her. She even stopped drinking and looked to the other side of the pond. But she didn't get up; she didn't turn around and she most definitely still had her butt up in the air. She heard him sit down and she felt him place his paws on her butt. She decided that only then she was going to speak up but she wasn't fast enough.

She gasped in pleasure and surprise when she felt his slimy organ enter her. She felt his teeth pushing against the sensitive skin of her butt and folds. She felt his tongue pressing against her walls, trying to lap up all the sweet fluids inside her. But that only caused the production of more. Her mind was screaming for her to pull away and make him pay for pulling this stunt on her. But her body said otherwise. It was screaming to her to let him continue, to show him that she was enjoying it. All she had to do was moan.

She looked back, hoping to see him; but all she saw was his face buried in her butt. "H-Hum-Humphrey" she moaned, trying to call him. He didn't respond, and only plunged his tongue in deeper, causing another moan of pleasure from the beautiful Alpha. But when she glanced down, she saw his red flesh, sticking in the air in all its glory.

Her eyes widened at the size of it. She never though about Humphrey's cock until today but it was a lot bigger than she was expecting ... a lot bigger. 'How will that even fit in my ... No! Don't think of that' she thought, turning her head back front. To take her mind off his cock she began to focus on the patterns his tongue was leaving inside her.

"Y-yes ... Humphrey" she moaned, pushing instinctively back into his snout. Humphrey smiled to himself and in a moment of confidence, spanked her right butt cheek, getting a pleasured squeal out of her. She didn't look back. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused on the stinging feeling it left on her butt and focused on him tightening his hold on her. She knew this was wrong on so many levels. She knew she shouldn't have let him get this far. But it felt so right - the situation, and the wolf who was about to fuck her.

She felt him remove his tongue from her pussy and she whined in protest, looking back to see what was wrong but soon she felt it enter her butt hole. "Oh fuck" she moaned as she felt the slimy organ enter her dry ass. She felt it swirl around in there and push deeper in. Humphrey replaced his tongue in her pussy with two paw digits. Kate moaned in pure bliss, telling Humphrey that he was doing a good job. She couldn't believe that earlier in the day, she was adamant of making it back to Jasper with this itch. Now she couldn't believe what a fool she was.

"Yes Humphrey ... tongue fuck my tight little butt" she moaned, without looking back. She figured that if this was going to happen, she should enjoy every second of it.

"So now you want me to pleasure you?" he asked in a husky voice, pulling his tongue of her anus but keeping his paw digits inside her pussy. He heard stories from his older Alpha friends about how erotic the Alpha females were when it came to sex. Apparently they like to be taken control of and want to be put in their place. Kate was no exception. She was the sexiest female Alpha in the pack, which meant she probably had the most erotic behaviour.

"Yes, Humphrey ... I was wrong. I need a cock in there now" she moaned in such a sexy and girly voice. She heard him smirk and gasped when he ran his tongue from the base of her pussy right up to her butt hole before pushing it back in. "Oh yes" she moaned sexily as she raised her butt higher. Right now, she could only imagine what his cock would feel like in her pussy. Apparently she didn't have to wait long as she felt him pull his tongue out, grab onto her slender hips and mount her.

This was a dream come true for Humphrey. He was about to shove his cock into Kate's pussy ..._ Kate's pussy_. But before he did, he bent down to her face and captured her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Kate could tell that this wasn't just his mesmerized mind from her pheromones; this was an actual passionate kiss full of love and lust. At the same time, she felt his tip press against her entrance and push inside. She could feel it stretch her insides. It was clearly a lot bigger than she anticipated.

"Ahh!" she squealed in pain, breaking from the kiss and struggling to hold back the tears. He had just broken through her hymen. He had just taken her virginity. She had an Omega's cock in her. She had broken the number one law of the packs. She felt him lick away her tears, lick her neck, cheek and nibble on her ear.

"I have claimed you Kate" he moaned in her ear. He wasn't pushing in and she could tell he wasn't the full way in otherwise she would have felt his balls press against her. He was waiting for her to get accustomed to his size. She turned her head to look up at him through teary eyes.

"You haven't claimed me, Humphrey" she gasped but then captured his lips. As she did, he pushed his length in slowly, all the way in. He had all nine inches of his cock inside her tight cavern. "At least ... not until you have deposited your seed into my womb" she said seductively, bashing her eyelashes and licking the side of his jaw.

"I still can't believe I have my cock in my pack leader's daughter's pussy ... the sexiest wolf on the planet with the sexiest ass of them" he moaned into her ear.

"And I have the Omega leader's cock inside me. Now fuck me, my master ... give me your seed" she moaned, wiggling her hips for emphasis. He spanked her butt in response.

"Don't tell me what to do" he replied, before regaining a proper grip of her slender hips and pressing his weight down on her. She already had her chest just a few centimeters off the ground while her butt was high up in the air; the signature submissive position that females give to males when they want to mate with them. She felt him pull out and push in. She moaned at the movement. He again bent down to her face.

"How much more do you want?" he asked in a low voice, giving her a sloppy lick on the cheek before capturing her lips. She moaned into the kiss as he gave another push into her pussy and began rubbing her right butt cheek and squeezing it.

"I want all your precious seed" she moaned as he gave another push.

"Do you want some seed in your tight little ass?" he asked as he spanked her again.

"Yes, my master. I want to feel your incredible cock in my tight little ass. I want you to destroy it. I want you to fill me up with your seed" she moaned as she looked back forward and he began the mating process. He definitely had a tight grip on her hips and her butt was feeling the full force of his thrusts. She could feel his cock pushing in deeper, trying to reach the source of her itch. Only now did she realize how stupid she was. How could she have made it back to Jasper with that itch. This was definitely the best way to cure it. Feeling his length move in and out, her tight cavern squeezing it, coating it in her maddening pheromones which would drive any male crazy if they had whiff of it.

Humphrey raised his head back up to gaze upon the female below him. This was the girl he dreamed of ending up with. This was the girl he had promised his heart to. He knew she had amazing will power. He knew that she could have simply refused him, but instead she let him dominate her; she let him treat her like a whore. He even noticed that when they kissed, it wasn't blind lust. There was passion in those kisses; actual love and feelings. And he was going to show her how much he loved her right now.

He picked up speed, increasing the force of his thrusts into her pussy. Her fluid production had gradually been increasing over the time they were fucking. And it was during this time that Kate noticed something about Humphrey's physique.

He was strong.

He might look thin, but she bet that whatever he had underneath his skin was all muscle. The strong grip he had on her hips told her that she wouldn't be able to escape, not that she wanted to anyway. Also, she could feel his abs grinding on top of her butt. Feeling that and his cock digging deep into her had sent her mind into a daze. She was being fucked by the leader of the Omega's; her best friend ... and apparently her lover. Perhaps being shot by a heat-inducing drug and being relocated was not so bad.

She heard all the stories from her older Alpha female friends about how males loved to dominate them. In fact, they told her about how they always seduced them into having sex. They would simply rub their bodies against their sides, lick their muzzles and the deal breaker was when they lowered their front and gave them unobstructed view of the perfect butt, high in the air just waiting to be fucked. She then realized the effect she might have had on Humphrey; following behind her all this time, he would have been right in the path of her tempting pheromones. His eyes would have been on her butt the whole time, watching it sway from left to right knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. And when she bent down to get a drink, that must have been the last straw for him ... and she was glad he acted on his primal instincts.

She closed her eyes and raised her head up, exposing her neck to the elements. Humphrey craned his neck down and began tracing licks along her neck as she focused on his huge cock entering and exiting her pussy. "What do you think of my butt, Humphrey?" she asked, enjoying the attention she was getting from him. She never knew how versatile he could be.

He stopped his rutting as he slammed hard into her and bit down on her ear in a painful, yet pleasurable way. He released one paw and dragged it to right butt cheek and began rubbing it. "I think it's dream come true that I'm fucking your butt" he moaned into her ear.

"My butt can't be that amazing" she said.

"Oh ... I beg to differ. It's nice and hard..." he smacked her cheek again and began rubbing it. "I've looked closely at other girls' butts and none come close to yours" he moaned while licking her muzzle and resuming his thrusts in a slow and steady manner.

"Looking at girls' butts? You're a fucking pervert" she said, wanting to get another spank, which she did.

"You don't know how many males have talked about how they'd want you to show them your ass so they can fuck your brains out" he said as he picked up pace.

"And you're here now, fucking my brains out" she said, looking back at him.

"Yes I am. Now relax and enjoy the fucking Alpha princess" he said as he raised himself back up a bit to resume his fast and hard thrusts into her. They had been mating for the past fifteen minutes and Kate could feel herself getting close. She could see traces of her sex fluids going past her and into the pond. When she looked back she saw a small puddle of it right beneath her crotch; and that Humphrey's area was coated in it. His grip tightened on her hips as she felt him reach a new, more vicious pace. She could hear him growling with each thrust. She knew where this was going. She arched her back more inwards, making sure her butt was the only part of her body in the air and raised her head a bit, to give him perfect access to her neck.

Humphrey sounded a ferocious snarl, he clamped down on her neck. She howled in semi-pain as she felt his canines dig into her neck, leaving their mark on her; and not once letting up on his thrusts. He had just claimed her visually. Now she knew that if he didn't love her, he wouldn't have done that.

"Yes! Yes! Keep fucking me, Humphrey!" she yelled into the night sky. His cock had grown another two inches since the mating started and was hitting the entrance to her womb. She was busy holding in her orgasm, delaying the inevitable but it would result in greater pleasure for her.

"Come on Kate! Let your feelings go! Show the feelings you have for me!" he yelled, ramming her pussy like a mad dog.

She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Humphrey!" she screamed in pure ecstasy into the night sky. Her walls gave way and through his rutting, she sprayed her liquids all over his crotch. He could feel her cavern flood with the pheromones and it leaked even more onto the ground below them. She could feel his knot hitting the entrance. It wouldn't be long now.

"Please Humphrey! Claim me!" she yelled, looking back at him, eyes glazed over in pleasure. Without reducing the ferocity of his thrusts, he lowered his head near hers.

"Beg for my seed" he whispered. "Beg for me to cum inside you. Be a good little Alpha and beg" he said.

"Please, Humphrey ... deposit your seed in me ... I want it ... please! I beg you to fill my pussy with your life giving seed!" she yelled. That was it. With one final thrust, he burst through her entrance; her folds wrapping right around his knot. She let out a howl of pain and ecstasy as he released within her. She could feel the red orb ejaculating the white cream into her womb; she could feel it make its through her cavern and coat every single crack, warming her insides as it made its way through her.

She turned her head to have her lips captured by him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and the two made out with pure passion as she felt him pump into her. After two minutes of intense lip-locking they pulled apart. "How long ... do you intend on ... pumping your seed into me?" she asked, looking into his ice blue eyes. She could still feel his knot pumping seed into her womb. She wasn't complaining though.

"Until I'm done ... and then, it's time to fill out your tight little butt hole" he said, rubbing her right butt cheek. "I can't wait to shove my cock in that tight little space; feeling your anal walls constrict me ... and the fact that I'll be fucking Kate's anus" he said.

"Mhmm" she said, licking her lips. "Having that cock shoved up my tiny little butt? Please finish pumping your seed so you can fuck my anus?" she asked in a girly voice. She couldn't wait to have his cock in her anus. None of her friends have done it anal. And she wanted to be the first to try it. And whose cock was better to shove it in her anus than Humphrey's?

"You know, we are supposed to repopulate ... which means we'll have to try many times to make sure" he said, flashing her his signature smile.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm an Alpha ... because me and my butt are ready for you and your cock, anytime and anywhere" she moaned as she felt him pump the last drops of his seed into her. They captured lips again, not intending to break apart anytime soon, waiting till his knot had shrunk so he could pull out and repeat the same process, only in a tighter, drier and unexplored anus.


	2. Alpha Sex

**A/N: This lemon is a request where Kate gets fucked by Garth. They are on a scouting mission but the heat season comes sooner than expected for Kate and Garth is the only male around. If you don't like this pairing don't read. Also, if you want any other requests, such as group sex; eg - Kate gets fucked by Hutch, Candu and Garth or Humphrey fucks Kate, Sweets and Lilly or even many more wolves, just send a request and I'll write it. **

It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission. All they had to do was make a two day trip to the Southern Pack to scout their questionable activities that had reached the ears of the United Pack. They had to scout them for two days and make the two day trip back to Jasper. They would have been gone for six days in total. It was her and her scout partner's last day before they were to make the trip back to Jasper ... and her partner's tongue was deep in her pussy.

"Oh ... p-please stop" she moaned as she felt the slimy organ lap up her sex fluids. They were in their den which they had made sure was well hidden. It was under a tree overall that was near a small hill. One entrance was near the bottom of the small hill, covered by bushes, and the other entrance was near the base of the tree, surrounded by bushes, but allowing the moon's light to illuminate the otherwise black den.

"Your voice is telling me otherwise" the male behind her said as he ran his tongue slowly from the bottom of her pussy right to her puckered butt hole which made all the furs on her butt and spine stand on end. "Plus your body is speaking the opposite. Instead of pulling away, you're pushing your sexy butt-" he spanked her right cheek getting a pleasured gasp from her "-towards my muzzle and I can only help with your desires" he said before plunging his tongue back into her pussy.

He was right. She should pull away and show him the consequences of touching a taken female, her at that. But she couldn't ... because it was the heat season for wolves. The first signs started on the second day of their six day trip and her partner had done his best to hold out until now. He did try staying on task, but each minute her scent grew stronger and his lust grew with it. There was even a moment when they were spying on a few members of the Southern Pack. They were perched on a hill a safe distance away from them with bushes to keep them hidden. Kate had poked her head in the bush and walked in to make sure she had good sight of them. However she had to bend her front as the branches of the bush were too thick above her - and everything behind her chest one in plain sight for Garth. Her butt was raised high and her smell was just calling for him to mount her butt and fuck her. He even looked at her gorgeous body from different angles. He stared at her body from the side, watching her back arch in and curve out as it reached her butt. Her tail was even swishing in the wind so he made sure to get a good look at her pussy and butt hole.

And now he was reveling in their taste.

Her heat had reached its peak this night when they returned. She felt as if all her insides in her butt region were on fire. And the only cure was the cock of a male she was friends with. If she succumbed to her lust, she would never forgive herself. However she already did. Because she knew she stared at him with hunger. She stared at his bulging chest and strong limbs and knew for a fact that he had killer abs underneath his fur. There was even a point when they were relaxing and he was training. She _imagined _what it would be like to have his cock inside her pussy ... and anus. She and Humphrey never did anal and here she was thinking of doing anal with her sister's mate. She pictured herself lowering her front and raising her butt high and proud for him to gaze and fuck. She pictured him spanking her butt and tongue fucking her, fingering her; both anus and pussy. And here he was doing as she wished ... and she never felt so dirty. _  
><em>

He had cornered her against the den wall, whispering of what he'd do to her. And since her side was pressed against the wall, he started by licking her neck and whispering in her ear while she unknowingly raised her tail and he raised his other paw to start fingering her pussy. As she gasped when she felt his thumb slide into her he captured her lips. They stayed lip-locked for three whole minutes before Kate pulled away and got out of his possession.

"G-Garth ... don't" she started but when she opened her eyes he was gone and before she knew it she felt a slimy organ enter her with two paws holding her butt. "Please! I - I...I have H-Humphrey" she moaned as she pulled her butt away and turned to face him again.

"But Humphrey's not here" he said in a ridiculously husky tone which furthered her lust even more. "Besides, I know you've wondered how it would be if I shoved my cock in that tight little butt of yours" he gestured to her rear which she was trying to keep away.

"I haven't!" she said as her breathing heightened. All this dodging was not good. She was just increasing her own heat.

"I know you've been staring at me, Kate. It doesn't take a genius to know that you want my cock in you."

"I'm in heat, Garth. Females become horny as hell. At this point I'd want any dick in me" she said. Wrong choice of words and she knew it because when she looked down she saw his member sticking out in all its glory - nearly ten inches long.

"Why not this dick then?" he asked as he walked towards her, and his dick dangling in the air. She was so mesmerized by it that she soon felt Garth lock lips with her again and pushed her back against the wall. "I've always wanted to fuck you, Kate. All the males in the combined packs have wanted to fuck your sexy ass" and he spanked it for emphasis. "You're clearly in distress, and I can make it all go away" he moaned into her ear, causing her to shiver with excitement. "All you have to do is to submit to me" he said. That was it.

She disengaged from the kiss and walked in front of him and lowered her front down while giving him a perfect view of her sexy butt. Her heat had nearly full control of her now and it was telling her that she should let the Alpha Male behind her have his way with her. Garth smiled to himself in seeing him win again and wasted no time in preparing her for his cock.

That was over ten minutes ago and right now he had his tongue buried deep inside of her pussy while he had one of his paw digits fingering her anus. Kate found it so hard to pull away now. She probably had only one percent control of her entire body and mind - screaming to herself to pull away. But her body only kept pushing back against his muzzle. She had to keep trying. She was struggling between tears of regret and pleasure.

"Garth" she moaned. "Please stop ... please" she begged turning to look at him but only saw his face buried in her butt. "If-If we do this... I - OH FUCK!" she moaned as he cut her off by shoving his tongue into her anus and swirling it around like crazy.

"I'm not stopping with a pussy and anus this delicious" he said before plunging his tongue back into her anus again. "Besides ... my cock will want to taste them soon" he grinned while he tongue fucked her anus and fingered her pussy. Kate looked back ahead. She knew she lost when she submitted to him. She didn't know why she did. She didn't know why her heat came soon and that Garth was the only male around. She felt his tongue pull out of her anus and soon felt a huge weight on her butt and lower back, as they were the only parts of her body in the air while the rest of her back arched in to make sure her butt was nice and high.

Even though she hated what he was about to do ... at the same time she loved it. She wanted to feel his cock so badly that it hurt her body so fast. Her body's hunger would be satisfied once he shoved his cock in her.

"Holy shit" he muttered as he gaze down at Kate's body from above. He noticed how her body curved inwards after her chest before curving out again at her hips. He lowered himself down to her head and nibbled on her ear. "You have suck a nice butt" and he spanked her right butt cheek. She yelped in reply but didn't say any words. "Are you ready?" he asked, brushing the tip of his cock on her folds that increased her heat a hundred fold and made her gasp in pleasure. "Are you ready to feel the cock of an Alpha Male enter your tight pussy?" he moaned while he licked her cheek lovingly.

This was not love at all. Just pure lust on both their parts. The only difference was that Garth let it take control of him while Kate was still fighting. But in the back of her mind, she knew there was no way out now. His goal was to fuck her and deposit his seed in her womb. She knew there was a good chance that she'd be carrying his pups by the end of mating season.

She had no time to respond as shoved his ten inch dick into her. She gasped at the size of it. There was no doubt he was bigger than Humphrey. She felt it slide deep inside her, aided by her fluids that his tongue and paw digits had stimulated. She adjusted her hind legs a bit to take his weight better, but kept her hind legs close to each other as that meant a tighter pussy. Garth captured her lips again as he pushed his member all the way in, until his balls were touching the entrance of her pussy.

This time she kissed back and moaned at his tongue sliding along her tongue and at the throbbing cock inside her. She could feel his very pulse through his cock. He disengaged from the kiss, pulled out and pushed back in hard making her gasp. "You like that, don't you?" he moaned into her ear as he began the mating process. "You like the feeling of Alpha's cock inside that tight little pussy. I can't wait to shove it in that tight little butt" he snarled and spanked her right butt cheek again, making her yelp and moan at the same time from the stinging feeling of her butt cheek and the wonderful feeling his cock was having on her.

There was no doubt his cock was bigger than Humphrey's and she was loving it. She loved how he forced himself upon her and was making her his bitch. She loved the feeling of his abs grinding against the top of her butt as he pounded her pussy like a rabid dog. She loved how his strong forelegs gripped her waist and made sure she wasn't going anywhere. And she loved the feeling of being pounded by Garth in general. The last of her conscious gave out and she let her horny and complete lustful side take over.

"My sister is so fucking lucky" she said as she was being pounded and looked back at him. "Having a huge cock like that fucking her brains out? Oh fuck" she moaned as he locked lips with her again. He spanked her right butt cheek again and she relished in the stinging feeling it left, her being pounded and Garth's tongue in her mouth all at the same time.

"Fuck yeah. You want me to fuck you harder?" he moaned as he stopped his thrusts and allowed her to soak in the throbbing of his cock in her pussy.

"I can't wait to feel that in my tight little ass" she moaned in such a sexy, girly voice while he rubbed her right butt cheek. "I've always wanted a cock shoved in there."

"You can ask your sister when we get back how her anal was" he said as he resumed his thrusts and she soaked them all in.

"What? That lucky bitch - Ah!" she yelped as he spanked her hard this time.

"Don't call my mate a bitch you little slut" he whispered in a husky voice as he lowered himself down near her ear.

"I'm sorry, Garth. Punish me, Garth. I'm your little slut" she moaned while she pushed her butt back against him, allowing him to push deeper into her. She never felt so dirty before. Sure she acted dirty when Humphrey fucked her before she felt, but this was where she was actually _really dirty_ with Garth, a completely different wolf who she should not be letting fuck her. But here she is at his mercy and she was loving every minute of the feeling of _his _cock fuck her pussy.

"Humphrey's so lucky to fuck your tight little ass" he said through gritted teeth as he pushed further and deeper into Kate's pussy. His cock had grown to nearly eleven and a half inches and his and she could feel that his knot was now fully unsheathed and that he only had to break through the entrance of her womb to deposit his seed into her. Kate's fluid production had increased ten fold.

There was a small puddle of her sweet smelling pheromones right below her pussy and the smell nicely found its way into Garth's nose, which was drinking in her smell like it was some kind of precious nectar.

Kate could feel his vice grip tightening on her hips which meant he was close and so was she. Their session had been going for over fifteen minutes. She had her chest just hovering a few centimeters off the ground while she kept her butt nice and high, coupled with her back that was arched in while her butt went up. She loved the feeling his rock hard abs grinding against the top of her butt and she could already feel a bit of pre-cum escaping his swollen knot. She was also holding in her orgasm and was losing the fight by the second. Garth knew this because her walls were tightening in on him which meant more pleasure for the both of them. But he wasn't going to let the sexy alpha below him hold out longer than him. He lowered his head next to hers and started nibbling on her ear while he spanked her.

"Come on Kate. Cum for me" he moaned as he spanked her again, not letting up on his thrusts. "Come on Kate! Come on!" he yelled pulling back and tripling his speed. Kate's mind was sent into a daze as she screamed his name and howled in pleasure at her orgasm that hit her like train. Garth could feel her liquids showering his cock but were blocked inside of her because of his large dick blocking the only exit.

"Do you want my knot? Do you want my precious seed?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes! Fill my pussy up with your precious seed!" she screamed and without wasting time, he rammed into her one final time while she howled in pain and ecstasy when she felt his knot break the entrance of her womb. She could feel her vaginal walls encompassing his entire length, all eleven and a half inches of it and she could especially feel the location where her walls tightened around his knot. Garth snarled and captured her lips while he pumped his life giving seed into her womb.

"Oooh yeah ... pump that pussy" she moaned as she felt him push against her pussy pumping more of his seed into her.

"Don't worry. I'll pump all my seed for that little pussy and spanked her butt cheek again, getting a delightful moan from her.

"Hey don't pump all your seed into it ... I don't want my butt to feel left out" she pouted.

"Oh yeah, your sexy butt" he said as he sneaked one of his forelegs underneath himself and the top of her butt and shoved in two paw digits into her anus.

"Oh yeah, finger my anus while pumping cum in my pussy" she moaned and Garth captured her lips. Garth spent a good three minutes pumping seed into her womb and another ten minutes of being stuck in her. But they had plenty of ways to pass the time so they stayed lip-locked while he fingered her anus. Once they detached, Garth wasted no time in shoving his dick up her anus and giving her the anal of her life for twenty straight minutes.

When morning came, things were a bit awkward between the two of them since they remembered everything that had happened the previous night. They decided to run back to Jasper without any stops and to get the mission over with. Once they did, Garth went to talk with Winston and Tony while Kate went to meet up with Humphrey since she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get pregnant with Garth's pups. And fortunately for her she didn't. But it would be a night that the two wolves would never forget.


End file.
